


Cookies, Please!

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Obligitory Yami has his own body fic, Post-Canon, Runs along an RP timeline, relocated from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Yugi finds that some tasks are harder to do when you have 2 people looming over you. Baking cookies was no exception.





	Cookies, Please!

Baking cookies was never an easy task for Yugi Mutou. It wasn’t that he had trouble baking. No, the petite duelist could easy work with an oven - thanks to his grandpa and mother – though he was too humble to admittedly say so. And while baking definitely wasn’t Duel Monsters, he still found it fun to do, especially if he was baking from scratch. But the thing, the one – well, two - things that made the whole baking ordeal difficult were—

“Aibou?” Yami peered out from the doorway that connected the Game Shop’s kitchen and living room, crimson eyes wide with eagerness. “Jounouchi wants to know how much longer it is until the cookies are ready.”

—His best friend, and his partner.

Yugi looked over to the pale Egyptian, arching an eyebrow as the tone of the elder teen’s voice tipped off the younger that Jou wasn’t the only one curious about how much longer the cookies would be. “The more you ask,” Yugi said with a small smirk, though it was devious nonetheless, “the longer you’ll have to wait.” Setting the half-empty bowl of cookie dough to the side, Yugi began forming balls out of the dough he had with him, getting ready to set them on a tray to place in the oven. “Don’t you know the saying, ‘A watched pot never boils’?”

Giving a bit of a scoff, Yami rolled his eyes. “I could argue that my people practically invented the saying, Aibou.”

Yugi turned the upper half of his body to face the taller teen, shooing him away with one hand. “Then put it to good use and both of you wait.” With his best friend’s appetite, and his partner’s little known about, but rather large sweet tooth, Yugi knew he needed to have enough cookies to satiate the two, and keep them out of his work space.

Grumbling under his breath, Yami slunk away, back into the living room and plopped by Jounouchi, resuming watching the duel tournament that was being held in a different continent.

Jounouchi’s stomach growled, and the blond groaned in frustration. “ How long d’he say?” He asked almost desperately.

“He didn’t.” Yami muttered. “I can smell the ones in the oven.” With a sigh, he folded his arms, slouching in his spot. “He’s begun making more, though.”

Jounouchi blinked and perked up a bit, honey-brown eyes shining with mischiviousness. “Makin’ more?” Answered with a nod, Jounouchi then smirked and stood up, attempting to make his way to the kitchen, when Yami grabbed his arm.

“What are you doing?”

“Gettin’ cookies.” Jounouchi replied, confidence brimming from him. Yami was confused. There was a batch in the oven, more than likely nearly finished, and a batch being prepared, but no cookies made already. How was his friend going to get cookies? “C’mon!”

Yami shook his head, figuring it was a bad idea; After all, Yugi had already said to wait. He didn’t want to get on his partner’s bad side.

“Suit ya’self.” Shrugging, Jounouchi walked away, not heading towards the kitchen. Curious, Yami watched as Jounouchi left the living room completely, immediately out of sight. It was then that Yugi walked into the living room, a napkin in hand with two hot, chocolate chip cookies.

“Here. This is from the batch that just got out of the oven, alright? So be careful because they’re still h—“ Yugi blinked, scanning the room. There was Yami, but… “Where’s Jounouchi-kun?”

Yami shrugged, shaking his head slightly. “I can honestly say I have no clue.”

With a sigh, Yugi handed Yami the napkin. “Give it a bit. His stomach will lead him back here soon enough.” Yami ripped the napkin in half as his partner spoke, separating his and what should have been Jounouchi's cookies. 

“Anyways,” Yugi continued, Yami looking up to him as he spoke. “Be careful because these still are hot, alright?”

Yami nodded, half listening to what Yugi said. He blew on the cookie, biting down into it and smiled, a bit of a dreamy look coming over his face.

“…so I’ll probably make 2 more batches, just to be sa—Yami! Are you even listening?”

Blinking, Yami snapped to attention, crimson gazing into amethyst. “Well, I—“ He stopped as something caught his eye beyond Yugi. Back in the kitchen, was Jounouchi, grabbing the bowl of unused cookie dough that Yugi had set aside. Yami’s eyes widened, and he looked back and forth between Jounouchi and Yugi, trying to warn his partner of Jounouchi’s doings.

Jounouchi, however, saw this. Giving Yami a smirk, the blonde hauled ass, grabbing the bowl and fleeing the sight, surprisingly soundlessly for someone so big. Yugi turned his head, but did so too late, not seeing anything. “What are you looking at?” He asked, turning his attention back to Yami.

But the older tri-colored haired teen had stood up, and made his way into the kitchen, Yugi following quickly after him. “Yami! What’s going on?”

With a frustrated frown, Yami followed the direction Jounouchi had went, and trailed him via dropped chocolate chips and cookie batter, and was led to a hall closet. Yanking open the door, both the spiky haired teens were greeted with the sight of Jounouchi, and a near empty cookie dough bowl.

“Jounouchi-kun!” Yugi cried out in shock, sticking his hands out. “Did you just eat that whole bowl?!”

Licking his lips, Jounouchi simply nodded.

“How?!” Yugi’s amethyst eyes were wide. “That was supposed to make a whole other batch of cookies!

“Like this.” Jounouchi said smugly as he shoved the last spoonful of cookie dough into his mouth.

“Hey!” Yami exclaimed, his hands going to his hips. “I was supposed to be the one to eat from the bowl this time!”

“Ya snooze, ya lose.” Jounouchi said, standing up, dusting himself off. He handed Yami the bowl, and gave a content sigh, before tsking softly. “Poor Yami,” he murmured, a hand going to teasingly ruffle the Egyptian’s hair. “All cookieless ‘nd shit.”

Yami frowned deeply, before he shoved the bowl into Yugi’s hands and tackled Jounouchi to the ground with a yell. Yugi simply watched, unamused, before shaking his head and walking away, back into the kitchen. He threw the bowl in the sink, and sat down in a chair, picking up a cookie and biting into it irritably as Yami and Jounouchi’s yelling and arguing rang through the house.

Next time he made cookies, he was going to be sure the two of them were nowhere around.


End file.
